


50 Sentences: Finn and Poe

by Diary



Series: 50 Sentences [16]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 50 Sentences, Conversations, Families of Choice, Friendship/Love, M/M, Pansexual Poe Dameron, Queer Finn (Star Wars), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22140931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: Set Epsilon.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Series: 50 Sentences [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/408115
Kudos: 16





	50 Sentences: Finn and Poe

**Attention**

“It’s come to my attention you and Rey’s Finn have become more than friends,” Leia says to Poe.

**Believe**

Sitting down next to the cot Poe’s laying unconscious on, Finn says, “You helped me to believe in things I never thought possible, and now, I’m going to believe you’re going to get through this.”

**Blur**

A blur flits across Finn’s eyes, and if not for the way the dust behaves, he wouldn’t have known it was a shuttle flying above.

**Book**

Finn’s given quarters, and visiting with an armful of books, Poe says, “It’s not much of a welcome gift, but if you like them, they’re yours.”

**Brother**

“There was a time when I wanted to be Ben’s brother,” Poe confesses to Finn.

**Change**

“The Jedi no longer forbid its members from making families with others, and so, if you want to learn, you don’t have to give up what you have with Poe,” Rey says.

**Child**

When Finn decides to start a program helping children rescued from the First Order adjust, Poe is the first volunteer.

**Command**

Finn was commanded to kill, and when the pilot he released flew them away, he finally began to feel as if he was right in disobeying.

**Cool**

Tossing a package over to Finn, Poe says, “Here, I smuggled you some iced candies.”

**Drive**

When she comes to bail them out, Rey asks, “Finn, why did your encourage your boyfriend to try outdriving those cops?”

**Eye**

“Rey has her eye on you,” Leia tells Poe, “and if you hurt Finn, I might not step in when she shows her displeasure.”

**Fool**

“Only a fool would hurt him, and with all respect intended towards her, she’s not the reason they’d be a fool.”

**Fortune**

Finn is worried the books might be worth or have cost a fortune, and Poe laughs.

**Gentle**

Finn finds it easy to be gentle towards others, but the way Poe has been gentle with him since the beginning is hard to adjust to.

**Ghost**

“Don’t think my death will stop me from having you demoted again if you don’t tell him what you should have told him as soon as you came across him wearing your jacket,” Leia warns.

**Good**

Remembering how good his jacket looked on Finn, he knows she’s right.

**Goodbye**

Finn’s going to train to be a Jedi, Poe’s going to continue chasing down war criminals, and they say goodbye without telling one another how they truly feel.

**Harm**

After tracking down Finn’s kidnappers, Rey declares, “If you’ve harmed him, Poe Dameron and I will make sure you regret it.”

**Hide**

Hux is not looking forward to submitting the report stating that Dameron and that traitor escaped by hiding in a cave mere feet from the base for three weeks.

**History**

Far and wide, history will remember Poe’s stunts, brave and foolish, far and wide, history will remember Finn’s defection, but only a few stories will speak of their love.

**Hold**

Poe holds Finn at night, and in the cramped bed, Finn has never felt so comfortable and secure.

**Hunger**

Poe was hungry for adventure and fighting, and then, he met a gentle man, and the yearning for adventure stayed, but the bloodlust faded.

**King**

They toast to no more kings or queens, emperors or empresses, and to the Queen and her daughter, the Princess turned Poe’s General Leia who led the way for true freedom.

**Last**

“Luke Skywalker wasn’t the last Jedi; you and Finn will be the first new ones,” Poe tells Rey.

**Learn**

It takes time for Poe and Finn to learn how to be in a relationship, but neither is a quitter.

**Mad**

_He’s mad,_ the stormtroopers who hear about FN-2187 going off with Dameron whisper, _General Organa will have him killed as soon as Dameron brings him in._

**Motion**

Evil plans are in motion, and working together along with some others, Poe and Finn manage to stop them.

**Naked**

Sex amongst stormtroopers, to Finn’s knowledge, meant only the necessary clothes for whatever act was wanted were removed, and so, when Poe easily strips off all of his clothes with an expectant making it clear he’d like for Finn to follow suit, Finn is vaguely confused and close to overwhelmed.

**Need**

“I- Stormtroopers aren’t supposed to need people, not the way I need you,” Finn confesses, and Poe responds, “Hey, I need you just as much.”

**Never**

Putting on the jacket, Finn makes a silent promise, _I’ll never forget you, Poe._

**Now**

“Now that I have your attention, I’d like to be your boyfriend,” Poe announces to Finn.

**One**

Since childhood, Poe has known one person can change everything, but it’s not until adulthood that Finn learns the same.

**Picture**

There’s a hologram of a smiling, curly-haired brown man with his arm slung over a shy-eyed black man’s shoulder.

**Power**

Those sceptical of Finn’s defection quickly learn: Power has no appeal to him, but he’ll do almost anything to see Poe and Rey smiling and hear them laughing.

**Precious**

Poe is used to people looking at him with admiration or contempt, with amusement or exasperation, with respect or ridicule, and sometimes, with fondness, but the way Finn looks at him, as if he’s someone precious, he isn’t used to this, and he’s not sure he ever will be.

**Safe**

“Rey’s safe, and we’ve won, so, what are you going to do now,” Poe asks Finn.

**Shadow**

The shadows of the First Order, of fallen Resistance members, of dead loved ones, of guilt for what they did and didn’t do will always be there, but Finn and Poe are determined they’ll one day have a child or more who grows up touched by sunlight, by moonlight, by starlight, and sheltered by the shade of trees instead of ever falling underneath these particular shadows of theirs.

**Sing**

Poe easily, unashamedly, perhaps, tipsy, but not drunk sings in front of everyone, and Finn knew Poe was brave, but this is a type of fearlessness he wouldn’t have believed possible just months ago.

**Soul**

Kissing his husband one last time, Old Poe Dameron says, “Don’t worry, love; wherever you go, my soul will find you again.”

**Stop**

“Stop putting off telling Poe how you feel,” Rey orders.

**Sudden**

The pilot, Poe, asks if he likes the name, Finn, and he suddenly has a feeling he’s found someone he’s been waiting his whole life to meet.

**Thousand**

“You travelled through thousands of planets just to pick me up,” Poe asks, and this is one of the few times Finn ever looks at him as if he’s stupid.

**Time**

Again and again, in different galaxies, a flier and a steady soul find one another, though, there are times they manage to miss one another, and the times they do are always the worst.

**Torn**

Finn knows most stormtroopers who defected feel torn, but ever since he met Rey and came across the still-alive Poe, he’s always felt at peace with his decision.

**Vision**

In his dreams, FN-2187 saw a figure standing in the shadow of a ship with the words, _Come with me, I’ll take you anywhere you want to go, buddy_ whispered in the winds.

**Wait**

Poe plans to wait until Rey comes back to tell Finn how he feels, and then, he plans to wait until they defeat the First Order for good, and then, he realises he might have waited too long when Finn goes on about how important it is Finn tell Rey something.

**Wall**

Pressed against the wall with blaster fire surrounding them, Finn tries to ignore how good Poe’s body feels against him.

**Wash**

Their first argument as a couple is about who’s turn it was to wash the bedding, and Poe does not appreciate everyone silently and not-so-silently assuming it must have been his.

**Wrong**

Watching Finn flourish in his training due to the stability his relationship with Poe provides, Yoda comments, “Wrong, we were, I see again.”

**Young**

They dream of having children who aren’t a youngling with the call of war running through their veins or a trapped foundling yearning for peace with little hope of ever obtaining it.


End file.
